code_realizefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Trip to the moon
Trip to the moon, interprété par Impey Barbicane (CV:Showtaro Morikubo), est une character song lié au CD Code:Realize : Sôsei no Himegimi - Character CD vol. 4 : Impey Barbicane. Elle est sortie en single le 1 juin 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos (à venir...) Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Yossha makasetoke datte ore wa Kimi no egao wo miru tamera nara nan demo dekichau'n da Donna fukanou mo kanou ni shichau kara Jounetsu no enjin zenkai de kimi no HAATO tune up! Hoshi wo wataru fune koyoi norikomu no sa Aishiteru tte kotoba de sora mo toberu yo MAI ENJERU 3・2・1 lift-off! Trip to the moon issho nara dokomademo ike sou sa Haruka kanata kagayaku ano tsuki made datte Trip to the moon itsuka kitto zettai kanaete miseru Shounen no hi kara no yume daisuki na kimi to futari de GUTTO kichau daro nante Genius! Kimi to iru to fushigi na kurai hanashi ga tsukinai'n da Ai no mente nara itsu demo SAABISU chuu Kagaku no PAWAA mo sakuretsu chuu ore no HAATO overheat! Kakushin shiteru no sa ore nitotte kimi wa Jundo hyaku PAASENTO no kiseki mitai na Kibou no kesshou da yo Trip to the moon sora takaku yume nose nobotteku Daiji na mono wa marutto koko ni aru daijoubu Trip to the moon mae muite mayowazu susumu no sa Burenai megenai akiramenai ikou mada minu mirai he to Sou marude Kiseki no HANEMUUN sa Suki da yo MAI PURINSESU I love you forever Trip to the moon kore made mo kore kara saki mo zutto Daiji na mono wa marutto koko ni aru daijoubu Trip to the moon issho nara dokomademo ike sou sa Haruka kanata kagayaku ano tsuki made datte Trip to the moon itsuka kitto zettai kanaete miseru Shounen no hi kara no yume daisuki na kimi to futari de "Daisuki da yo~!" |-| Kanji= Kanji よっしゃまかせとけ！だって俺は 君の笑顔を見る為なら　なんでもできちゃうんだ どんな不可能も可能にしちゃうから 情熱のエンジン全開で　君のハート・チューンアップ☆ 星を渡る船　今宵乗りこむのさ 愛してるって言葉で空も飛べるよ？マイエンジェル ３・２・１Lift-Off! Trip to the moon　一緒なら　どこまでも行けそうさ 遥か彼方輝く　あの月までだって Trip to the moon　いつかきっと　絶対叶えて見せる！ 少年の日からの夢　大好きな君とふたりで… グッときちゃうだろ？なんて天才*！ 君といると不思議なくらい　話が尽きないんだ 愛のメンテなる　いつでもサービス中 料学のパワーも炸裂中　俺のハート・オーバーヒート☆ 確信してるのさ　俺にとって君は 純度１００％の奇跡みたいな　希望の結晶だよ Trip to the moon　空高く　夢乗せ昇ぶってく 大事なものはまるっと　胸**にある　大丈夫！ Trip to the moon　前向いて　迷わず進むのさ ブレない・メゲない・諦めない　行こう！まだ見ぬ未来へと そう　まるで　奇跡のハネムーンさ 好きだよ　マイプリンセス I love you forever!! Trip to the moon　これまでも　これから先もずっと 大事なものはまるっと　胸**にある　大丈夫！ Trip to the moon　一緒なら　どこまでも行けそうさ 遥か彼方輝く　あの月までだって Trip to the moon　いつかきっと　絶対叶えて見せる！ 少年の日からの夢　大好きな君とふたりで… |-| Paroles Anglaises= Paroles Anglaises All right, leave it to me! After all, I’ll do anything To see you smile I’ll make the impossible possible Engine of passion at full power Tune-up your heart ☆ Tonight let’s board A ship that crosses the stars I can fly with an ‘I love you’ My angel 3 2 1 Lift-Off!! Trip to the moon With you I can go anywhere Even the moon That shines far away Trip to the moon Someday I’ll make it come true! The dream I’ve had since I was young Together with you… Touching, right? What genius! When I’m with you It’s amazing how the conversation never stops When it comes to love maintenance I’ll always be at your service Bursting with the power of science My heart’s overheating ☆ I’m sure of it To me, you’re A 100% pure miracle Fragment of hope Trip to the moon Rise up with our dreams High into the sky The important things Are right here It’ll be fine! Trip to the moon I’ll keep moving foward Without any doubts Unwavering, undeterred, unrestricted Let’s go! To a future we cannot yet see Yeah Just like A miracle honeymoon I love you My princess Trip to the moon Now and forever The important things Are right here It’ll be fine! Trip to the moon With you I can go anywhere Even the moon That shines far away Trip to the moon Someday I’ll make it come true! The dream I’ve had since I was young Together with you… |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises D'accord, laisse moi ça! Après tout, Je ferai tout pour te voir sourire Je vais rendre l'impossible possible Moteur de la passion à pleine puissance Optimise ton cœur ☆ Ce soir, embarquons dans un navire qui traverse les étoiles Je peux voler avec un 'Je t'aime' Mon ange 3 2 1 Décollage !! Trip to the moon avec toi je peux aller n'importe où Même sur la lune qui brille loin Trip to the moon un jour, je vais le faire se réaliser! Le rêve que j'ai eu depuis que j'étais jeune. Ensemble avec toi ... Touchant, non? Quel génie! Quand je suis avec toi c'est incroyable comme la conversation ne s'arrête jamais Quand il s'agit d'entretien de l'amour, je serai toujours à votre service Éclatant avec la puissance de la science. Mon cœur surchauffe ☆ Je suis sûr de cela. Pour moi, vous êtes Un miracle pur à 100% Fragment d'espoir Trip to the moon s'élever avec nos rêves haut dans le ciel Les choses importantes sont ici. Tout ira bien! Trip to the moon je vais continuer à avancer. Sans aucun doute Inébranlable, sans se laisser décourager, sans restriction Allons-y! Pour un avenir, nous ne pouvons pas encore voir Oui, juste comme Un voyage de noces miraculeux je t'aime Ma princesse Trip to the moon maintenant et pour toujours Les choses importantes sont ici. Tout ira bien! Trip to the moon avec toi je peux aller n'importe où Même sur la lune qui brille loin Trip to the moon un jour, je vais le faire se réaliser! Le rêve que j'ai eu depuis que j'étais jeune. Ensemble avec toi ... Références #http://chic-pixel.com/2016/06/code-realize-character-cd-vol-4-impey-review-song-translation/ Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Characters song